This invention is directed to a tongue therapy technique and, more particularly, to a device for eliminating tongue thrust against the upper teeth during swallowing as well as for training the tongue to assume its correct, normal position in the mouth conforming to the palate.
Malocclusion of the teeth can be caused by a number of factors. Among these is one which is due to the pressure exerted by the tongue on the teeth because of misplacement of the tongue at its rest position as well as tongue movement during the act of swallowing. While at rest, the tongue should adopt a contour like that of the palatal vault. When it does assume this position and shape, then its tip extends only to the palatal rugae (the wrinkled part at the upper, front portion of the palate). However, if out of bad habit, i.e. reverse swallowing, the tongue assumes a different position and shape, it is then likely that the tongue would be positioned to come into forceful contact with the teeth. In addition to the tongue placement-and-shape aspect, the tongue thrusts forward between 500 and 1000 times a day during swallowing. This plunger-like action applies significant forces to the teeth. If the tongue bears against the teeth during one or both of these situations, the force it exerts can result in various dental malocclusions such as anterior open bite and spacing between the teeth.
One technique which has been developed to overcome this abnormal swallowing habit involves the use of a "tongue crib". This device makes use of a plurality of spurs connected together and affixed on the lingual side of the upper teeth to form a fence-like arrangement. It acts as a barrier to prevent the tongue from making contact with the upper teeth. Such an appliance has been used and found to function adequately. See "Control of Abnormal Habits", in Orthodontics, Principles & Practice, W. B. Saunders, Copyright 1972 by T. M. Graber pages 688-693.
Despite the adequacy of this approach, it is unsatisfactory because the appliance is custom-fitted for each individual. This is essential because it must be shaped to fit the shape of the individual's mouth, and it must be sized so it can be attached to the molars. Several disadvantages accrue from the need to custom fit the appliance. Firstly, the appliance is expensive because it requires multiple office visits, cannot be mass produced, and must be expertly and precisely made. Secondly, the patient is discomfitted because a mold impression must be made of the teeth. Thirdly, much time is required for the entire process which includes taking the mold, manufacturing the appliance and installing it. Fourthly, it restrains the tongue from the passive movements of speech and eating by merely retraining as opposed to training. This time could be put to better use in correcting the problem were an alternative appliance available. Fifthly, it prevents the patient from enjoying and being able to eat certain foods by virtue of the fact that a "metal strainer" traverses the palate. Sixthly, it is unesthetic; it is readily seen when the patient smiles. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a device which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the tongue therapy devices now available.